


牡丹国色动京城13

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	牡丹国色动京城13

第13章   
　　李渊一早起来，就见外面多了很多人。  
　　肯定是毗沙门回来了。  
　　他连鞋子也顾不得穿，赤着脚就往外跑。奴婢死活拦下来，总算那句“被大郎瞧见甚为不喜”戳中了他的软肋，这才乖乖把衣服鞋袜穿好。  
　　赶到大帐没看到李建成，抓了人来问，知道李建成正在李世民帐中，又掉头往那边跑。  
　　一出帐就跟人撞个满怀，又是个来找李建成的。  
　　李渊吹胡子瞪眼，“你来这里干什么，自悔书写完了？”  
　　李元吉只怕李建成，脖子一梗，理直气壮的怼他阿耶，“见了大哥我再回去写。”  
　　“这有你说话的份吗？”李渊嗓门大，喷了他一脸唾沫星子。“来啊，把他绑了。”  
　　李元吉早已不是当初的小儿郎，三两下将侍卫打倒，撒腿就跑。  
　　他们父子闹得不可开交，李建成却正和李世民商讨如何攻城。  
　　“长安城墙高耸，我们没有攻城器具。”李世民指着不远的长安城，“这几日不论我们如何挑衅，守将都抵死不出。”  
　　“他们是被吓破胆了。毕竟我们刚斩了宋老生，败了屈突通。”李建成拿过弟弟的远镜望了望，“城上守军不多，他们是吃准了我们难以攻城吗？”  
　　李世民恨道：“等我入城，一定要造他个百八十辆的冲车，投石机。”  
　　李建成瞟他一眼，“那也得你入得了城。”忽然想到一事，“对了，我听说三胡也来了？他不是在太原镇守吗？”  
　　李世民嗤笑一声，抬眼瞥见李元吉正朝这边跑来，便幸灾乐祸的道：“大哥不如自己问他。”  
　　李建成一转身就被撞得倒退了几步。分别几个月，小儿郎已经高壮了许多，双臂勒得李建成喘不过气来，“好了三胡，先放开大哥。”李建成拍着弟弟的背，十分无奈。  
　　“阿耶说大哥要来，我还不信。”李元吉刚放开李建成，又紧紧拉住他的手，生怕他忽然走了，“大哥，我好想你。”  
　　李世民在一旁双手环胸，声音冷飕飕，“三胡啊，你跟大哥说说，怎么忽然从太原跑到这里来了？”  
　　李元吉的脸霎时白了，低着头不说话。  
　　李建成看出不对，“怎么回事？”  
　　李元吉脚尖划着地，眼睛盯着地缝里爬出的小虫子，连头也不敢抬。  
　　“说。”李建成沉下了脸。  
　　李元吉浑身一抖，刚要开口，李世民已忍不住替他说了。“大哥还不知道吧！三胡听说刘武周引突厥进攻太原，吓得丢下太原几百万百姓，跑了。”  
　　李元吉对李世民怒目而视。  
　　李世民眉梢一挑，“怎么，我说错了？”  
　　“世民说的是真的？”李建成声音不高，却吓得李元吉魂都飞了。他又惊又怕，又愧又悔，嘴唇嗫嚅了半天，才缓缓点了点头。  
　　“三胡，你可真是我的好弟弟，不枉我对你一番教导。”李建成的声音像裹了冰碴子，“世民，我们走。”  
　　“啊？哦。”李世民扫了李元吉一眼，赶紧快步跟了上去。  
　　“大哥，我……”李元吉抬起头，可怜巴巴的看着李建成的背影。  
　　“你不必跟来了。”  
　　一句话截断了李元吉的所有念想，他像个被霜打了的茄子，蔫了吧唧的垂下了脑袋。  
　　那边李渊还没找到李建成。他往营外走，越走越觉得不对。便叫住那小兵，“这真是长安城郊，我记得……”他往周围一指，“那里不是有一大片竹林吗？”  
　　“没错。”那小兵好像想到了什么好玩的事，“两位郎君命令弟兄们把竹子砍了！”  
　　“砍了？”李渊定睛一看，果然一大片空地上全是光秃秃的竹根，而砍下的竹子则摞成了小山。再往前走了一段路，扑面而来的人声差点把他击得一个倒仰。数以百计的士兵脱了上衣，正光着膀子干得热火朝天。  
　　“大郎神勇。”  
　　“二郎再来一个。”  
　　喝彩声此起彼伏，李建成正和李世民比赛砍竹子。李建成使双刀，李世民用一把斧子，看地上堆起的数量，两人不分伯仲。  
　　“毗沙门。”李渊快步走去，冷着脸环视众人，“你们这是在干什么。”  
　　众士兵见李渊来了，登时闭上了口。  
　　李建成将双刀交给旁人，自己抹了把汗，“阿耶你看，这些竹子拿来做云梯，做冲车可使得？”  
　　“胡闹，竹子这么软，还不够给人一刀砍的。”  
　　李世民让士兵拿了一架小竹梯过来，“阿耶放心，若不试过，我和大哥怎敢贸然行事。”他让李建成扶着梯子，自己当着李渊的面登上去踩了踩。“只要扎得牢固，攀援踩踏完全没问题。”  
　　李建成笑道：“用桐油浸泡的竹子更加柔韧，刀砍不断。到时候我们再让弓弩手加大攻势，使守城官兵无暇他顾。夺城，指日可待。”  
　　李渊用力踩了踩那小竹梯，确实很稳固。“那就试试。但没我号令，不准轻易出击。”  
　　李建成和李世民相视一笑，齐声道：“谨遵帅令。”　　　  
　　李渊放心得太早，做梦也没想到最稳重的大儿子居然也狂了一次。  
　　大业十三年十一月十一日，李渊尚未下达命令，唐军就攻城了。李世民的右三军攻西面，李建成的左三军攻东面。李渊赶去阻止，可是已经来不及。  
　　李建成指挥得当，部将窦轨率先登城，守城隋军霎时溃散。  
　　李渊大军入城，立代王杨侑为帝，遥尊杨广为太上皇，改年号为义宁。  
　　隋帝封李渊为唐王，官拜大都督、大丞相。  
　　封李建成为唐国世子，官拜尚书令。  
　　封李世民为秦国公，京兆尹，唐国内史。  
　　封李元吉为齐国公，镇北将军，统山东诸郡。  
　　刚开始李渊还做做臣子的样子，但后来往宫中跑的次数多了，也烦了，干脆直接让朝臣来他府邸议事。军政大权都在李渊手中，隋帝和其余人等自然也不敢说什么，都恨不得李渊赶紧捅破这层窗户纸，直接称帝算了。  
　　长安历经战乱，人口比隋文帝时期减少了一半，正是百废待兴之时。李建成身为长子，为父分忧责无旁贷。他殚精竭虑，与李渊一道制定了初唐制度并规划了政治格局，为唐王朝打下了坚实的行政、经济和军事基础。后世将之与武德年间的改革并称为“武德之治”。  
　　而在此期间，义宁元年十二月，隋帝封李世民为赵国公，右元帅，统兵攻打西秦薛举。  
　　这日李建成看完了奏章，伸了个懒腰，“三胡呢？伤还没好吗？”  
　　李渊封李元吉为镇北将军，按理说就要马上启程前往山东。但李元吉硬是赖着不走，李渊见他伤势甚重，心疼了，就让他留下来养伤。  
　　“已经将御医派去了，都说齐国公伤势未愈。”  
　　李建成对李元吉虽然有气，到底是自己的弟弟，就算生气也气不了多久。出了门走过一条长廊，再往左边一转就是李元吉的房间。  
　　还没进门就听到李元吉在里面大声训斥婢女。  
　　李建成靠在门口看了一阵，凉凉的道：“如此中气十足，看来这伤也好得差不多了。”  
　　“大哥。”李元吉立刻翻身下床。  
　　“不装了？”李建成目光自上而下，看得他浑身宛如针扎。  
　　李元吉赶紧装出一副龇牙咧嘴的痛苦样，“我的手好痛，我的伤口又裂了。”  
　　李建成冷笑一声，揪住他衣领往床上扔，“脱衣服。”


End file.
